Vince Rain
Email: dlgibson@ptmc.net Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Height: 5'9" Weight: 170 Age: 16 Place of Origin: Tear Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 5 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Name: Vince Rain Age:16 Place of Origin: Tear Hair color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Height : 5'9 Weight : 170 Brief History: When Vince was born is mother died because of his birth so he never got to no her and he grew up with his father and Uncle. Like all Tairens he is dark skinned since he is poor he has strings tying his close together not his buttons. When he was 7 he saw a girl getting picked on by a couple of guys this made him angry and he jumped on one of the guys and pounded away at him but he was dragged of and beat down until an adult stepped in and broke it all up. His father gave him a nice switching for that. When Vince turned 9 though he had already gotten into a lot of fights protecting girls so his father and uncle taught him fight and wrestle. He also was taught things about different places and their cultures he asked his father how he knew all that he was shocked when his father told him that he had traveled to many different places when he was younger. When he turned 10 his uncle became ill and was unable to leave his bed and he had no hope of getting better a few months later he died. Vince was filled with grief but he had to get over it and keep on learning other places cultures and how to fight. He kept on protecting girls that were picked and messed with some of them began to refer to him as the protector . When 2 years went by and he turned 12 his father started to teach him how to shoot with the bow his father told him that he would need to know how to shoot so he could catch his dinner when he traveled one day. He was a decent shot he wouldn't humiliate himself in a competition and wouldn't miss a bird that was in range. When he became 13 his father surprised him by showing him a sword and said i had to wait till you were older to show you this but i wish i could of waited till you were a little bit older. His father did not start teaching him right away though. His father said he would teach him when he thought he was ready. He was 14 and his father still wouldn't teach him the sword but he kept on teaching him history of the best swordsman and many other things. When Vince was walking down the street one day he saw a woman being attacked by a man for some reason so he tackled the man and was met with an unwelcome surprise the man pulled a knife on him and attacked him, he was lucky that he got ahold of the mans wrist and slung him to the ground. The man was knocked so he went to the woman and asked why he had attacked her and she said "because i can channel and he found out so he was going to kill me" he tod her to leave tear and go somewhere else.He told his father every thing and about what had happened and his father said "i will teach you the basics of the sword when your 15." When he became 15 his father taught him how to hold a sword without killing himself he taught him simple slashes and parries but that was about it.On the day of his 16th birthday he was walking down an ally he saw his father bleeding he ran up to him and sat him upright and tried to stop the bleeding but his father said "no i knew it would come to this you have to travel to Tar Valon and train to be a warder you will be able to protect you were meant to protect and the Aes Sedai need the most protection" with that he died Vince shed tears for him and buried him. Vince was on the road the day after his father died he never looked back while leaving Tear he could never look back just keep on pushing forwards to his future. During his trip he had to hunt for his food sleep under bushes since he had no money to spend along the way he got a horse to use from a stranger to speed up his journey. Soon he came upon the city of Tar Valon after crossing the bridge he headed through the city to were he could finally learn to become a warder. Category:WS 5 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios